1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall structures, and more particularly refers to a wall panel which is provided with horizontal or vertical grooves into which base portions of hangers may be readily inserted and readily removed for supporting objects to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of display panels have been developed in the past. Some have utilized grooves having J-shaped cross-sections. Such panels had the disadvantage that they had to be properly oriented, since they could not engage a hook if the panel was mounted up-side-down. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,900 there is disclosed a display panel having a groove of T-shaped cross-section. This structure has the advantage that it can be mounted with either side up. However it has the disadvantage that when a heavy object is mounted on a supported hanger, the hanger tends to exert so much of a stress on the edges of the groove that they tend to break off. This is especially true when a laminated panel is utilized.